We'll Waiting For You, Hyung
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Apakah semua akan tetap baik- baik saja disaat aku pergi nanti? Persembahan bwat Leeteuk yang mau ikut wamil.. RnR, pliss..


**We'll Waiting For You, Hyung**

**Pairing :: LeeHae (pairing macam apa itu?)**

**Genre :: Brothersip/Humor**

**Rating :: ~SU~**

**Summary :: Nothing~**

**Disclaimer :: Hmm... nothing juga deh..**

**

* * *

**

**Kali ini request dari nona Akai Vieh Kawaii..**

**Semoga anda suka.. ! ^^**

* * *

.

" _Dia anak yang baik, dan aku tahu kau adalah hyung yang baik untuknya. Tolong jaga dia karena aku tak bisa menjaganya lagi."_

Leeteuk membuka matanya. Dirasakannya cahaya matahari sudah masuk menembus gorden kamarnya. Ia melirik kearah namja yang masih tertidur pulas ditempat tidur lain yang ada diruangan itu. Ia tersenyum.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Leeteuk bangun karena mimpi semacam itu. Belakangan ini ia sering sekali bermimpi tentang appa-nya Donghae yang dulu pernah menitipkan Donghae secara langsung padanya.

Leeteuk langsung bangun dan membuka gorden kamarnya, sinar matahari langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. Ia langsung duduk disamping tempat tidur Donghae. " Hae.. Bangun.." Panggilnya lembut.

Yang dipanggil bukannya bangun malahan meringkuk semakin dalam tanpa memperdulikan panggilan hyung-nya.

" Donghae-ya.." Panggil Leeteuk lagi masih dengan sabar.

Donghae masih nggak mau bangun.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Dongsaeng-nya yang satu ini emang susah banget disuruh bangun. Tapi memang masih terlalu pagi, sih.. Baru juga jam sembilan. Leeteuk nyerah. Ia langsung berjalan keluar kamarnya kearah ruang tengah dan duduk disofa.

Dorm masih sepi.

Yah, bagaimana nggak sepi. Seluruh penghuninya masih tidur semua.

Sudah lagi.. Sekarang penghuninya kan hanya sedikit.

Kibum, vakum dan memilih fokus di dunia acting yang memang dia sukai. Memang diakui Leeteuk, Kibum paling jago dalam dunia acting. Dibanding member yang lain, dia yang paling lama berada di dunia itu.

Hankyung keluar dan kembali ke Cina. Yah, memang sekarang status namja polos itu bukan lagi seorang Super Junior, tapi persahabatan mereka tetaplah persahabatan Super yang nggak akan tergantikan. Kadang Hankyung juga mengirim kabar ke mereka.

Dan Kangin.

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat setiap mengingat namja yang satu ini. Karena sebuah kasus perkelahian, Kangin memutuskan untuk masuk wamil lebih dulu. Sebenarnya keputusan masuk wamil sudah mereka rencanakan sejak awal debut. Tapi karena kasus itu..

Tapi sebentar lagi Leeteuk juga akan menyusulnya, kok..

Yah, tinggal dua minggu lagi. Leeteuk juga akan masuk wamil untuk latihan pertama, masih belum resmi dan hanya dua bulan. Memang hanya dua bulan, tapi dua bulan itu akan menjadi waktu yang amat panjang karena ia harus meninggalkan para dongsaeng- dongsaengnya dan mengikuti pelatihan.

Apa dia akan bisa bertahan?

Semua member Super Junior ataupun Elf tahu Leeteuk orang yang paling mudah menangis. Dan kalau ia sudah mengingat ia harus pergi, kadang ia menangis. Ia menangis bukan karena takut. Ia menangis karena belum bisa meninggalkan dongsaeng- dongsaengnya. Ia nggak bisa berhenti merasa khawatir.

" Hyung udah bangun.." Shindong orang pertama yang muncul dihadapan Leeteuk pagi itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum menatapnya. " Tumben kau bangun pagi."

Shindong hanya tertawa aneh. " Tahu kenapa cacing diperutku udah nge-dance samba, hyung.. Makanya aku bangun.." Candanya sambil menghempaskan tubuh suburnya disamping Leeteuk.

" Tapi belum ada sarapan, lho."

Shindong langsung masang wajah melas mendengar ucapan hyungnya. " Masa nggak ada makanan? Kan hyung yang bangun paling pagi.." Runtuknya bête.

Leeteuk tertawa. " Kalau kau sudah lapar masak aja sendiri sana. Sekarang sih jatah masaknya Wookie, bukan aku."

Shindong masih memelas. " Yah, hyung-ah.. Ayolah.. Aku lapar.."

Leeteuk menatap dongsengnya yang satu itu. Ia nggak tega juga kalau disuruh bangunin Wookie. Kemarin member KRY harus pulang malam karena ada acara di SBS. Kalau dibangunin sekarang kasihan, baru juga jam sembilan pagi.

" Tapi kau harus bangunin member yang lain." Ucap Leeteuk akhirnya sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

Shindong menang! Tanpa banyak basa- basi ia langsung lari menuju kamar- kamar para member dan suara kakinya menimbulkan guncangan di dorm mereka. (nggak sebegitunya kali..).

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Yah, setidaknya.. Sebelum waktunya, ia ingin menjadi hyung yang lebih baik lagi untuk mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Ah, hyung! Kok hyung yang masak!" Seru Ryeowook kaget sambil berlari menghampiri hyungnya yang sudah hampir selesai masak ramen pagi ini. " Ramen lagi?"

" Shindong udah kelaperan, tuh.. Aku nggak enak kalau ngebangunin kamu. Jadi aku aja yang masak." Ucapnya santai sambil membawa panci ramen keatas meja makan. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang melihatnya kesal dengan wajah kusut. Leeteuk tersenyum. " Nggak apa- apa, kok.. Jangan berwajah bête gitu kenapa."

" Tapi kan kemarin hyung udah masak. Semalam juga, gantiin Yesung hyung. Lalu pagi ini lagi, gantiin aku. Itu nggak adil namanya, hyung.. Hyung juga butuh istirahat." Cecar namja innocent itu jelas sambil duduk dikursi makan.

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar celotehan Ryeowook. " Jangan berlebihan, Wookie.. Toh aku baik- baik aja. Eh, mana yang lain? Yesung sudah bangun?"

Ryeowook hanya angkat bahu. " Semalam Yesung hyung nggak bisa tidur dan gangguin aku terus. Aku malas bangunin dia. Sekarang mungkin Shindong hyung lagi bertugas." Tawa namja itu.

Melihat Ryeowook, Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum. " Kalau begitu tolong bangunkan Hae, ya. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Ramen juga sudah siap. Kau juga jangan lupa cuci muka sana. Masih kumel udah kesini."

" Siip, hyung.." Balas Ryeowook sambil cengar- cengir dan berjalan keluar dapur.

Leeteuk memilih duduk dikursi sambil mengaduk- aduk ramen panas dihadapannya. Pikiran sang leader kembali menerawang.

_Leeteuk pov.._

Ah, dua minggu lagi.. Dua minggu lagi aku akan kehilangan semua ini, ya.. Apa mereka bisa kubiarkan tanpa aku? Apa yang akan terjadi di dorm ini? Apa yang akan terjadi di Super Junior? Apa Eunhyuk bisa mengendalikan mereka sebagai leader penggantiku sementara?

Aku benar- benar khawatir..

Dua bulan.. Buatku itu waktu yang panjang jika harus kulalui tanpa mereka semua. Mereka sudah menjadi bagian hidupku.

Super Junior..

Para dongsaengku..

Elf..

_Leeteuk pov end.._

" Hah.. Kok ramen lagi?" Seru Eunhyuk tak terima begitu masuk ke dapur. Ia menatap Leeteuk bête. " Hyung.. Aku bosan.. Padahal aku senang karena hari ini si Wookie yang masak. Eh, ternyata hyung masak lagi. Dan ramen lagi!" Serunya semakin bête.

Leeteuk menaikkan satu alisnya menatap dongsaengnya yang memang suka ribut kalau soal makanan. " Jangan salahin aku, salahin kemampuanku yang hanya tahu cara memasak ramen." Belanya nggak mau kalah.

Eunhyuk semakin cemberut. " Hyung masih belum boleh menikah, nih.. Kasihan banget kalau punya istri dan anak hanya disuguhi ramen tiap hari." Balas Eunhyuk sambil mencuci mukanya di wastafel dapur.

" Kalau punya istri yah pastinya istriku itu yang masak. Bukan aku." Leeteuk tertawa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk. Melihat Sungmin yang masih mengucek matanya dan menguap masuk ke dapur.

" Pagi, hyung.. Hoaaaahhmm.." Ucapnya sambil duduk di meja makan dan kembali menopangkan kepalanya diatas meja dan terpejam.

Leeteuk menggetok kepala Sungmin dengan sendok. " Cuci muka sana. Kau ada acara jam dua belas nanti. Cepat sarapan dan siap- siap."

Sungmin nggak berkutik. Berani bertaruh namja super cute yang satu ini udah tidur lagi.

" Sungmin!" Seru Leeteuk sambil menggetoknya sekali lagi.

Wajah Sungmin berubah cemberut masih dengan terpejam. Ia hanya menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali tertidur.

" Bangun Lee Sungmin…" Eunhyuk yang habis cuci muka langsung mengibas- kibaskan rambutnya yang basah ke muka Sungmin. Serangan pagi dari sersan Nyukkie dimulai!

" Huwaa! Apa- apaan sih kau?" Serangan berhasil. Sungmin bangun sambil menatap Eunhyuk kesal dengan wajah cute yang berusaha diseram- seramkannya. Tapi itu mustahil, muka Sungmin emang udah cute dari sononya. Mau diseram- seramin kayak apa juga tetep cute.

Si sersan Nyukkie hanya berdendang kecil dengan santai dan duduk disamping Leeteuk. " Makanya jangan tidur di meja makan. Hyung ngerusak pemandangan ramen yang enak tahu. Gara- gara hyung ramennya jadi keliatan jamuran. Kalau aku nggak jadi makan terus sakit hyung musti tanggung jawab."

Leeteuk langsung tertawa mendengar celetukan Eunhyuk yang memang suka narsis sendiri atau kayak anak kecil. " Udah, deh.. Jangan lebay, Nyukkie." Leeteuk menatap Sungmin yang masih berwajah setengah devil setengah angel itu. " Mana Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar nama si magnae disebut, tatapan Sungmin berubah kesal. " Hyung nggak tahu, ya? Semalam dia main game sampai jam lima pagi! Aku nggak bisa istirahat, makanya masih ngantuk. Padahal aku udah ngomel- ngomel, tapi emang dasarnya dia keras kepala, dia nggak perduli sama sekali!"

" Jangan terlalu berlebihan hyung.." Orang yang tadi dibicarakan muncul. Ia sudah rapih dan duduk dikursinya santai. " Aku kan udah ngecilin volume suaraku biar hyung nggak keganggu. Hyung aja yang kelewat sensitive."

Sungmin cemberut. " Kau kan tahu aku nggak bisa tidur dalam keadaan berisik, Kyu.." Ucapnya.

Si magnae hanya mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya santai. " Udah.. Udah.. Hyung yang baik nggak boleh ngomel pagi- pagi. Sini duduk sama aku, nanti aku suapin, deh.." Godanya sambil menatap Sungmin jahil.

Wajah Sungmin memerah dan langsung menggetok kepala si devil dengan gelas dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Sang raja kegelapan yang digetok cuma bisa mengumpat bête karena kepalanya langsung benjol.

Leeteuk memandangi kelakuan para dongsaengnya sambil tersenyum. Ia masih ingin menikmati peristiwa pagi ini. Memang bukan hal yang langka, tapi untuknya saat- saat ini sangat menyenangkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook, Heechul, Shindong dan Siwon masuk ke ruang makan dan langsung mengambil tempat strategis yang menurut mereka paling menguntungkan untuk mendapatkan jatah ramen paling banyak. Sungmin sudah kembali dari kamar mandi dan memilih duduk jauh dari Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya penuh dendam.

Shindong orang pertama yang menyendok ramen dan mengambil bagiannya sedikit lebih banyak. " Jangan pada ngoceh, ya.. Cacing di perutku sudah pada nge-rap minta diisi, nih.." Belanya sebelum yang lain ngomel- ngomel.

" Jorok banget, sih.. Masa lagi makan ramen ngomongnya cacing!" Balas Heechul sinis.

Shindong tak perduli dengan balasan dari sang Sangarella itu. Ia langsung menyantap ramennya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Ia benar- benar udah kelaperan.

" Ah, itu bagianku, Kyu!" Seru Yesung tak terima saat si magnae menumpahkan semua ramen yang sudah disendok Yesung ke panci dan dengan cepat mengambil ramen untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yesung melotot menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah tertawa iblis disampingnya. " Kau cari mati, heh?" Tantangnya.

" Hyung harus ngalah sama yang kecilan.. Masa nggak malu sih berantem sama aku." Bela Kyuhyun disela tawa iblisnya.

Yesung mendelik. " Mana ada anak kecil kurang ajar macam kamu, Kyu!" Balasnya bête sambil menyendok ramen lagi. Kali ini Donghae yang merebut ramen Yesung. " Hoi, Donghae!"

Yang dipanggil kembali cengar- cengir. " Mian, hyung.. Siapa cepat dia dapat.." Belanya nggak mau kalah.

Leeteuk hanya bisa geleng- geleng. Ia akhirnya mengangkat panci menjauh dari para dongsaengnya yang kini menatapnya sangar karena sang panci berisi ramen direbut oleh si leader.

" Hyung! Jangan makan semua, dong! Aku aja belom kebagian!" Runtuk Eunyuk nggak terima. Ia memang kesal kalau makan ramen terus, tapi ia lebih kesal lagi kalau ramennya habis.

" Siapa yang mau makan semua, sih?" Leeteuk berjalan mengitari dongsaengnya dan membagi ramen itu rata ke mangkuk yang masih kosong atau baru terisi setengahnya. Gayanya persis kayak ibu- ibu yang lagi ngasih makan selusin -kurang tiga tepatnya- anak ayam yang kelaperan.

Siwon satu- satunya member yang masih normal diantara member- member nggak waras lainnya. Ia tentunya udah kebagian jatah. Disaat para member lain rebutan, sang horse gentleman itu udah ngambil bagiannya tanpa diganggu.

" Oh, iya.. Leeteuk Hyung sama Donghae ada acara kan nanti siang?" Tanya Siwon disela makannya.

Leeteuk yang sudah selesai memberi jatah makan anak- anak ayam itu kembali duduk ditempatnya sambil mengangguk. " Waeyo, Siwonnie?"

" Kalau ketemu sama Saeng Gil-hyung tolong kasih tau dia kemarin kertas script-ku ketinggalan di tempatnya." Lanjutnya.

" Kok bisa ketinggalan, sih? Memang ada keperluan apa kamu sama dia?" Donghae ikut bicara.

" Aku kan kemarin jadi bintang tamu diacara radionya." Jawab Siwon santai. Donghae hanya manggut- manggut. Ia memang ada acara di MBS radio bersama Leeteuk hari ini. Dan DJ-nya nanti adalah Im Saeng Gil. (readers jangan tanya dya siapa, ya.. Coz author cuma ngasal nama aja.)

Leeteuk melirik kearah Donghae lalu mengangguk menatap Siwon. " Baiklah." Jawabnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk dan Donghae berjalan menyusuri kantor radio MBS yang cukup ramai siang itu. Kalau ditempat begini kedua namja itu ngak perlu repot- repot menyamar. Namanya juga kantor radio. Jadi kalau ada artis tenar jalan- jalan itu nggak aneh lagi.

" Semalam Kibum sms aku, lho.." Gumam Donghae.

Leeteuk melirik kearah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. " Apa isinya?"

" Dia menanyakan bagaimana kabar para member yang lain? Masih nggak waras atau udah sembuh?" Donghae nyengir. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumannya hilang, ia menatap Leeteuk. " Dia juga nanya bagaimana pesiapan Teukie hyung untuk berangkat wamil nanti."

Leeteuk langsung berhenti berjalan. Wamil, ya..?

Donghae menatap hyungnya khawatir, takut ada kata- katanya yang membuat sang leader merasa berat hati pergi wamil nanti. " Ah, hyung nggak usah terlalu kepikiran, dong.. Kok mendadak jadi batu begitu? Hyung nggak usah takut. Kangin hyung aja baik- baik aja ikut wamil, kan.." Ucapnya cepat dengan nada cemas.

Leeteuk tertawa sambil merangkul bahu Donghae dan kembali berjalan. " Siapa yang takut, Hae? Aku nggak takut, kok." Gumamnya. " Aku hanya berpikir. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku pergi dari kalian, ya.."

" Jangan bilang pergi, hyung.. Hyung kan hanya vakum sementara." Koreksi Donghae sambil cemberut.

Leeteuk mengangguk. " Ah, Hae.. Besok jadwalmu kosong kan?"

Donghae langsung mengangguk. " Waeyo?"

Ditatapnya namja itu semangat. " Besok kita main, yuk.." Ajaknya.

Mata Donghae langsung berbinar- binar saat mendengar kata "MAIN". Donghae emang suka sekali kalau sudah diajak main. Yah, semua orang tahu betapa kekanak- kanakkannya si Donghae. Dan Leeteuk pun sama saja. Sama kekanak- kanakkannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesuai janji Leeteuk kemarin, hari ini ia dan Donghae sepakat main sampai malam tanpa bilang sama member yang lain. Keduanya langsung kabur dari dorm jam sebelas siang.

" Mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung yang masih sibuk menggetok- getok cangkang Ddangkoma kesayangannya. Memaksa kura- kura naas itu keluar untuk mendengarkan segala macam ocehan konyolnya.

Kyuhyun nggak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Mata, tangan, pikiran dan segala yang dimilikinya sudah focus dengan ice battle yang lagi dimainkannya di PSP kesayangannya.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin sibuk membolak- balik majalah lama yang baru ditemukan mereka ditumpukkan kardus yang tak terpakai. Heran, deh.. Artis kok sukanya baca majalah lama yang nggak up to date gituh?

Si Eunhyuk masih sibuk didepan laptopnya. Heechul ikut- ikutan memperhatikan segala hal yang diperlihatkan Eunhyuk sambil cengengesan aneh. Berani bertaruh, mereka lagi buka- buka gambar- gambar nggak bener, tuh. Secara di laptop Eunhyuk kan banyak banget gambar begitunya.

Shindong sudah ngorok di lantai.

Siwon yang paling normal diantara segalanya nggak ada. Yupz, dia lagi pulang kerumahnya.

Yesung semakin bosan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Menggetok cangkang Ddangkoma benar- benar hal konyol yang paling melelahkan dalam hidupnya. Namanya juga kura- kura, kalau cangkangnya digetok yah malah nggak mau keluar, lah..

" Nggak ada yang mau jawab aku, hah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Masih pada sibuk sendiri- sendiri.

" Hoooii!" Kali ini Yesung menjerit. Suaranya naik tiga oktaf dan nyaris membuat segala macam benda yang terbuat dari kaca di dorm retak kalau saja Kyuhyun nggak buru- buru memukul mulut hyungnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa si Shindong masih setia dengan aktivitasnya. Tidur. Padahal suara Yesung mampu menggetarkan gunung merapi yang berada jauh dari Korea, lho.. (cih, author-nya lebay..)

" Berisik, ah!" Omel si magnae gusar. " Gara- gara jeritan nggak indah hyung aku kalah, nih!" Ia memperlihatkan PSP yang dipenuhi tulisan Game Over dilayarnya dengan bête.

Yesung nggak kalah bête. " Habis aku dicuekin. Aku kan nanya, Teukie hyung ama si Donghae mau kemana?"

" Jalan- jalan kali, hyung.. Emang kenapa sih? Bairin aja kenapa.." Jawab Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memang suka malas kalau hyung yang satu ini mulai kumat rewelnya.

" Kok kita nggak diajak?" Yesung masih nanya.

" Ngarep banget diajak, sih hyung?" Sungmin yang mulai gusar dengan kebosanan itu menatap Yesung. " Kalau hyung mau main juga kan tinggal keluar aja."

Yesung mendelik menatap dongsaeng- donsaeng yang kadang memperlakukannya semena- mena itu. " Ah, kalian nggak asyik, nih.."

Eunhyuk menutup laptopnya. " Tapi emang kalian nggak aneh, ya? Kok mereka rapih banget. Pake nyamar segala. Mau kemana, sih?" Sebenarnya dia penasaran juga. Sejak malam Donghae udah senyam- senyum girang, tapi malas nanya-nya.

Kyuhyun masih setia sama PSP-nya. Tapi pikirannya kini terpecah. " Hyungdeul mau ngikutin nggak?" Tawarnya tanpa menatap para hyungnya.

Ide sepintas itu langsung menyita perhatian para member kecuali Shindong. Coz, dia masih tidur.

" Kayaknya asyik tuh. Jangan- jangan mereka kencan diam- diam lagi. Wuiih.. Skandal.. Kangin pergi, Leeteuk hyung selingkuh." Gumam Heechul sambil berdiri dan merenggangkan tangannya.

" Yah, berarti Donghae juga selingkuh dariku, dong.." Eunhyuk cengar- cengir gaze.

" Ah, udahlah.. Jangan banyak cing- cong. Mending kita susul sekarang." Yesung langsung menenteng Ddangkoma dan ngacir masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Wookie membangunkan Shindong. " Hyung.. Mau ikut mata- matain Teukie hyung sama Hae hyung nggak?" Ajaknya.

Shindong masih ngorok.

" Udah biarin aja dia." Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook dengan tampang jahil. " Ayo cari masalah.."

" Telepon Siwon.. Telepon Siwon.." Ucap Heechul sambil kabur kekamarnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae dan Leeteuk menatap takjub keseorang bocah kecil yang bisa nge-dance dengan sangat jago di pinggiran pertokoan di Myeongdong. Siapa anak kecil itu? Brandon kah? Atau Fai? Ah, wtf..

Setelah anak kecil itu selesai. Kedua namja norak itu tepuk tangan paling heboh.

" Wuiih.. Bravo!" Tambah Donghae.

Beberapa orang memasukkan uang kedalam topi yang diletakan anak itu dijalan. Donghae nggak ikut memasukkan uang. Namja itu memasukkan coklat yang dibelinya sambil cengar- cengir nggak jelas.

Sedangkan Leeteuk cuma bisa menarik Donghae sambil menunduk malu. Ia juga nggak pernah bawa uang receh. Leeteuk itu terkenal paling irit dan hemat. (atau mungkin pelit?) Meski keduanya menyamar, kalau si Donghae kelewat heboh begitu yah bisa ketahuan.

" Tadi keren. Sayangnya aku nggak punya uang kecil, jadi cuma ngasih coklat." Gumam Donghae. Dia sebenarnya bukan pecinta manis. Tapi saat melihat coklat- coklat berbentuk lucu tadi, nggak tahu kenapa ingin dibeli. Rencananya sih oleh- oleh buat member yang lain. Khususnya Sungmin.

" Kita mau kemana lagi, nih?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil melirik kearah jam tangannya. " Sudah sore. Apa pulang sekarang?"

Donghae mulai merajuk lagi. " Katanya main sampai malam, hyung.. Kan jarang aku jalan- jalan sama Teukie hyung. Biasanya aku kan main sama Hyukkie aja."

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kelakuan Donghae. " Kalau gitu kamu mau kemana?"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gereja besar. " Kita kesana aja." Tunjuknya.

Leeteuk melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Donghae. " Katedral Myeongdong? Kau ketularan Siwon jadi agamis, ya?" Tawanya geli.

Donghae senyum- senyum lagi. " Nggak apa- apa kan, hyung? Aku belum pernah kesana." Jawabnya sambil menarik tangan Leeteuk dan berlari kearah gereja besar itu.

Leeteuk hanya mengikuti langkah Donghae sambil geleng- geleng.

Dibelakang sana. Cukup jauh.

Eunhyuk masih meneropong kearah Leeteuk dan Donghae. " Sersan! Keduanya masuk ke Katedral Myeongdong!" Gayanya persis kayak Spy Kids yang lagi memata- matai buronan. Yah, emang lagi memata- matai, sih..

Orang yang merasa dirinya sersan tim itu, Heechul, langsung menarik teropong Eunhyuk. Ia mendengus pelan. " Sama aja kayak si Siwon." Gumamnya.

Siwon menepuk bahu Heechul. " Hyung.. Sudah kubilang.. Tuhan itu baik. Kalau hyung mau_"

" Arasseo." Potong Heechul cepat sebelum Siwon melanjutkan khotbahnya. Ia sudah mendengar ucapan itu ratusan kali selama bertahun- tahun ia mengenal Siwon. Ia bahkan sudah hapal sekali kalimat itu diluar kepala. Bahkan ia bisa melantunkan kalimat dengan nge-rap.

Yang lainnya cengengesan.

" Gimana? Susul?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

" Nggak, ah.. Tunggu mereka keluar aja." Jawab Heechul sambil memberikan teropong itu ke Eunhyuk. " Nggak ada gunanya kalau kita bikin keributan di gereja. Aku yakin, Siwonnie juga nggak akan setuju." Ia melirik kearah Siwon.

Namja paling tinggi itu mengacungkan jempolnya. " Tentu! Kita memang nggak boleh membuat keributan di gereja."

" Terus kita ngapain disini?" Tanya Yesung.

" Jajan!" Seru Sungmin sambil berlari kearah kedai eskrim yang nggak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sang magnae itu juga udah mengekor dibelakang Sungmin sambil senyum- senyum aneh melihat kelakuan hyungnya.

" Aku mau makan." Gumam Shindong sambil kabur ke kedai bakso. (what? Di Myeongdong ada bakso juga?)

Heechul menatap anak buahnya bête. " Nunggu sih nunggu, tapi bukan berarti kabur sendiri- sendiri kan?"

" Udahlah hyung.. Kalau mau main yah main aja.. Nggak usah ja'im." Gumam Yesung sambil menari Ryeowook kabur ke kedai eskrim juga.

Si Eunhyuk udah ikut ngacir bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook. Sasarannya berubah dari Leeteuk dan Donghae menjadi eskrim strawberry.

Ditempat pengintaian, Heechul hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mencak- mencak nggak jelas, ditemani Siwon yang cuma bisa bersabar menghadapi sifat si Sangarella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Langit mulai berwarna oranye. Donghae dan Leeteuk duduk ditaman beristirahat.

" Capeeekk.." Ucap Donghae sambil menengadah menatap langit.

Leeteuk menatap Dongsaengnya sambil tersenyum. " Kau senang?"

Donghae mengangguk. " Sangat senang. Kan sudah kubilang, jarang sekali aku bisa jalan- jalan dengan hyung. Karena itu aku senang menghabiskan satu hari ini dengan hyung." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Menatap senyuman Donghae, Leeteuk mengangguk. "Syukurlah.. Setidaknya aku sempat menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Hae.."

" Memang kenapa?" Donghae merubah posisi duduknya dan menatap Leeteuk serius.

Leeteuk menerawang jauh kedepan. " Kau kan tahu sebentar lagi aku ikut wamil. Aku rasa nggak salah kalau aku sedikit meluangkan waktuku. Aku kan jarang main denganmu." Jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Donghae menatap wajah hyung-nya lekat- lekat. Lalu tersenyum. Ia cukup senang juga ternyata selama ini Leeteuk sangat memikirkannya.

Leeteuk menatap Donghae. " Hae, mungkin dalam waktu yang cukup lama aku nggak bisa menjagamu, ya.."

" Hyung bicara apa, sih? Hyung kan hanya pergi selama dua bulan."

" Tapi buatku itu waktu yang lama.. Aku mungkin nggak bisa melepaskan kalian begitu saja. Aku khawatir apakah Eunhyuk mampu menggantikanku mengatur kalian semua. Aku khawatir kalian nggak ada yang mau mendengarkan Eunhyuk. Aku khawatir kalian jadi nggak keurus kalau aku nggak ada. Aku khawatir kau merasa kesepian.."

Donghae menepuk bahu Leeteuk sambil tersenyum semakin senang. " Aku akan baik- baik aja, kok.. Kami semua pasti akan melakukan segala hal sebaik mungkin selama hyung nggak ada. Kami akan berusaha agar hyung nggak khawatir terus pada kami."

" Aku takut aku nggak bisa menjadi leader yang baik karena meninggalkan kalian."

" Nggak ada leader yang sempurna." Jawab Donghae cepat. " Hyung akan tetap menjadi leader terbaik kami, kok.. Tenang aja.."

Leeteuk menatap Donghae. Matanya berkaca- kaca.

" Kami akan setia menunggu hyung kembali ke Super Junior. Bahkan kalau hyung pergi selama dua tahun, pun.. Kami akan setia menunggu. Sama seperti hyung yang dengan setia menunggu Super Junior kembali menjadi tiga belas member."

Leeteuk sudah mulai menangis mendengar ucapan namja itu. Leeteuk menutup wajahnya.

Mata Donghae ikut berkaca- kaca. Ia paling nggak bisa melihat orang menangis didekatnya. Donghae menepuk bahu Leeteuk lagi. " Ah, hyung jangan nangis.. Nanti orang pikir aku ngapa- ngapain hyung lagi.." Candanya.

Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya itu. " Aku akan segera kembali. Aku kan masih harus menjagamu." Tambahnya.

Donghae mengangguk mantap. " Hyung memang harus kembali. Super Junior bukanlah Super Junior kalau nggak ada hyung didalamnya. Sudah cukup kita kehilangan tiga member. Aku nggak mau kita berkurang lagi." Tambahnya.

Leeteuk mengangguk.

" Huwaa! Hyung!" Tiba- tiba Heechul keluar dari semak- semak dibelakang kursi yang diduduki Donghae dan Leeteuk sambil menangis dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

Seluruh mata- mata itu langsung heboh.

" Gyaah.. Heenim hyung pake acara keluar segala!" Seru Yesung gusar. Mata namja itu merah. Ternyata dia udah nangis duluan pas nguping tadi.

Leeteuk dan Donghae langsung bengong.

" Kalian?" Gumam Leeteuk kaget.

Heechul masih memeluk Leeteuk. " Benar kata Hae, kami akan menunggumu kembali. Jangan khawatir. Kalau Eunhyuk nggak bisa jadi leader, aku pasti akan mengomelinya. Selama hyung nggak ada, aku juga akan menjadi hyung tertua yang baik, kok.. Jadi nggak usah khawatir." Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya.

Siwon ikut keluar. " Benar. Kalau soal Donghae, kami pasti menjaganya. Hyung jangan khawatir. Hyung harus memikirkan diri hyung sendiri. Hyung khawatir banget sama Hae, ya..?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. " Aku juga mengkhawatirkan kalian, kok.." Belanya.

" Arasseo.. Arasseo.." Gumam Kyuhyun sok sambil duduk diantara Leeteuk dan Donghae. " Pokoknya aku juga janji akan mengurangi kejahilanku, hyung.." Ia tersenyum iblis lagi. Kyuhyun memang hanya dikaruniai wajah iblis.

" Aku juga akan menjaga mereka, kok." Tambah Yesung. " Kalau Heenim hyung, bisa kacau. Hyung percayakan saja padaku. Kim Jong Woon." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri yang sampai high level.

" Aku akan memasak makanan yang sehat, hyung! No ramen, deh.. Kalau ada yang sakit bisa- bisa Teukie hyung ikutan heboh lagi. Pokoknya aku akan memasak makanan yang super sehat." Ryeowook mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Leeteuk dengan semangat.

Sungmin nggak mau kalah dengan demonstrasi konyol itu. " Aku.. Aku pastinya akan menormalkan para member Super Junior yang nggak normal ini. Sesudah hyung kembali, mereka pasti akan menjadi anak baik dalam didikanku." Sungmin cengengesan nggak jelas.

Shindong langsung menepuk bahu Sungmin kesal. " Kau kira kita ini hewan, heh?" Tanyanya ketus. Shindong menatap Leeteuk. " Aku nggak akan mencuri makanan malam- malam deh. Kadang kita kehabisan persediaan makanan dan hyung yang selalu pergi membelinya meski itu tengah malam. Karena hyung nggak ada, aku yakin nggak ada yang mau berkorban. Jadi aku akan jaga sikap, jaga makanan."

" Yang ada diotakmu hanya makanan, ya?" Sindir Heechul kesal.

Shindong hanya tertawa kecil.

Eunhyuk langsung berjalan dan berdiri dihadapan Leeteuk. " Aku Lee Hyukjae. Berjanji. Akan menjadi leader pengganti yang baik dan nggak akan mengecewakan Park Jung Soo." Namja itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada dengan gaya orang lagi bersumpah.

Air mata Leeteuk tumpah ruah. Ia tersenyum. " Gomawo.. Aku pasti akan selalu mengirim kabar." Isaknya.

Donghae mengusap bahu Leeteuk sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menghindar. " Udah jangan nangis, hyung.. Kita semua kan udah janji.." Gumamnya.

" Betul!" Seru Eunhyuk. " Kami pasti akan menanti hyung kembali, kok.."

Leeteuk nggak bisa berkata- kata lain selain gomawo. Ia terisak. Dalam hati ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mempertemukannya dengan dongsaeng- dongsaengnya itu. Itulah anugerah yang terindah untuknya.

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. " Aku pasti kembali." Leeteuk berdiri. " Karena… We're Super Juni~"

" Or!" Seru yang lainnya serempak.

" Hwaiting!" Seru Sungmin sambil memeluk Leeteuk erat. " The best leader.. We'll waiting for you, hyung.."

.

* * *

.

Ah… selesai crtanya..

Ini crta bertema brothership/humor, lho.. jadi jngan mengharapkan romance, yaa.. hhehe

Ini crta ke 30 yang aq publish.. (ngga tau mesti seneng ato nangis.. ckckck)

entah aq yg terlalu ngotot nulis ff ato apa, aku ngga tau.. tapi readers.. aq ngucapin banyak bnget terima kasih krena mw bca crta- crta gaze q ini, yaa.. jga trima kasih atas semua review kalian.. yg biasa jadi silent readers, review napah skali-kali.. hhehe

Hmm.. aq mw mnta pndapat kalian.. klo ada yg ngg suka sama fict-fict aq bilang aja, yaa.. coz, aku bngung stelah crita ini ku publish, aq bkal terus menghantui fandom screenplays ini ato nggak.. yah, alesannya itu.. karena jumlah crta aq udah mw nandingin level starcraft kyuhyun oppa.. hhehe

Yappp… kutunggu kritik dan saran kalian!

Review, ok.. ^0^

Keep HWAITING!

Kim Taena


End file.
